Sailor of the seven seas
by RealityReload
Summary: Everyone knows the story Sinbad what you didn't know is that Sinbad has a sister. Her name is Arabella or Bella as Sinbad calls her. The problem is when Sinbad left that time when Marina arrived at Syracuse, he also left Arabella behind as well. So what happens when the two sibling run into each other again?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'Sinbad where are you going' A 12 year old Arabella asks as she sees her 14 year old brother pack away his things. 'Away, far far away' 'oh ok' she says and rushes over to pack her things as well. 'Bells what are you doing?' Sinbad asks, turning around to see his younger sister with her bag packed. 'Coming with you silly' 'sorry Bella not this time' he says kneeling down to her height. 'What? What do you mean?' Arabella asks confused. 'You just can't come with me Bella, just stay here, it's safer for you that way. I love you remember that' he says kissing her forehead before walking to the door.

Just as he was about to turn the doorknob she called out to him 'so your just going to leave me here? And not even tell me why?' Her eyes were filled with tears, but Sinbad couldn't tell if they were sad or angry ones. 'Look I'm sorry' 'no your not! You know what just go! I don't need you and I never will!' She yelled at him before dropping her bag and running out the door. Sinbad sighed but left through the front door. He turned back around to see Arabella on the roof staring at him.

When their eyes met, she turned away. Arabella heard the footsteps of her former brother and looked back down to see he was nowhere in sight. Tears made their way to her eyes and they flowed down her cheeks as she buried her head in her hands. Not truly believing her brother really left her.

'Sinbad! Sinbad where are you?' Proteus asked as he made his way through his best friends home. 'Come on man this isn't funny?' Arabella was still on the roof but had watched as proteus enter end the house and heard his voice echo through the house. Proteus saw the back door open and went through it to find a ladder leading up to the roof. He climbed it and was surprised when he saw Arabella up there, her eyes red and puffy with tear stains marking her cheeks. 'Arabella?' He asked and she gave a small jump not expecting him to have found her.

'Oh hi proteus'. 'What are you doing up here? What happened? Where's Sinbad?' 'He's gone and he's not coming back' she spoke vaguely not giving proteus much to go on. 'Wheres he gone?' Proteus asked sitting next to the girl. 'I don't know, I just know he ain't coming back and that I've lost a brother' she said tears swarming to her eyes once more.

'Hey don't worry ok?' He said pulling her into his chest but it only seemed to make her cry harder. 'Shhh shhh' proteus whispered while stroking the little girls hair trying to calm her down. He hated seeing Arabella cry mainly due to the fact that she looked like a little lost puppy that was kicked to the curb and because he always felt his chest tighten when he saw the tears and he would try to do anything to stop them.

'Just tell me what happened?' He asked as her sobs slowed down to just sniffles her and there. So she did, she told proteus she finished her story proteus had no idea what to say, all he knew was that Arabella couldn't stay here. So he invited her to come live at e palace with him. Not having anywhere else to go Arabella quickly agreed and grabbed her previously packed bag and headed to the palace with proteus at her side. Trying to forget about the boys he once called her brother.


	2. Chapter 1

*10 years later*

Arabella had grown over the past 10 years, into a beautiful 22 year old woman. She had gained the attention of the princes and noblemen ever time there was a celebration at Syracuse, yet she paid all of them no attention, her eyes on another. Proteus, the man she had called her best friend for 10 years. Around the time she turned 18 she started having feeling for him, stronger then friendship and grew into love.

The only issue about it all was that proteus was engaged to be married to marina, a beautiful woman who had arrived at Syracuse coincidently the same day Sinbad left. Despite Arabella feelings for proteus her and marina became good friends. Arabella always had the suspicion the marina knew of her feelings for proteus, yet she never said anything.

As for right now Arabella was accompanying proteus to get the book of peace, the one thing that kept the 12 cities from falling into battle. It was finally time for it to remain in Syracuse. They were on their way back when it happened. Arabella had been in her quarters when she heard the yelling and the sounds of swords clashing against each other.

She gripped her sword and pulled out. When she arrived on deck she saw pirates. One of them charged at her with a yell and she quickly side stepped him, defecting his sword with hers. She kicked the man in the stomach and he fell to the ground. She saw proteus fighting near the doorway to the book and sighed. 'They're coming for the book' she thought before she grabbed hold of one of the ropes and swung herself over to where proteus was.

'Nice of you to drop in' proteus said when he caught sight of her. 'Yeah thought you'd need some help. Guard the door, I'll go in' she said and he agreed, knowing that she could handle herself after all they had trained together side by side. Arabella pushed two pirates out of the way and made her way into the room, locking it behind her.

It was sinbad's crew who had attacked the ship. Yet he had no idea proteus or Arabella were on the ship. So he was surprised when he saw proteus fighting on the deck. 'This just got interesting, how longs it been?' Kale his first mate said as he watched where sinbad's eyes landed. 'A lifetime ago' was sinbad's only remark before he made his way over to his ex best mate. 'You still fight like an old lady' Sinbad commented, distracting proteus. 'Sinbad?' Next thing proteus was tackled and grabbed hold of.

'Sinbad. It is you. were have you been? Do you know how much pain you have put Arabella through?' He said still angry about how Sinbad had left her all those years ago. Sinbad felt a pain in his chest when he though about his little sister but kept a blank face. 'Hey, love to stop and catch up, but I've got things to do, places to go, stuff to steal.' Was all Sinbad said before digging a dagger into the doorway and popping it open before walking inside.

Arabella watched as the door opened and when she heard the mans whistle and say 'oh yeah' she attacked. As quick as lightning she had the pirate pinned against the wall of the ship, with her sword at her throat. She glared menacingly into his wide and shocked eyes. Proteus entered and saw what was going on. 'Arabella stop!' Sinbad's eyes widened at the name and stared at the girl, who was his sister.

Arabella however turned to look and proteus and glared at him 'what do you mean stop. He's a pirate proteus or do you need to get your eyes checked?' She sasses back and Sinbad knew that it was Arabella at that moment. 'He's more than a pirate' proteus said and Arellano stared at him waiting for an explanation 'it's sinbad'.

With those words Arabella turned back to the pirate and noticed the familiar features and those eyes that were identical to her own. She released her sword and took a step back and stared at Sinbad as if she had seen a ghost. 'Hey bells' Sinbad said but Arabella response was a throwing knife lodged into the wall a few centimetres away from his face. 'you lost the right to call me that 10 years ago' was her only explanation before she left the room, taking her throwing knife as she went.

Sinbad watched as his sister left the room and felt another pang, realising just how much he had truly hurt her. 'Shes not normally like that' proteus tried to explain his best friends behaviour but even he was lost for words at Arabella's actions. 'Right didn't expect any less' was sinbad's remark before his eyes landed on the book once more.

Arabella slammed the door behind her and was met with looks of both pirates and the guards. 'What!' Was her answer to the stares at the guards returned to their own duties, knowing not to mess with her after knowing the girl for 10 years. The pirates however did not, many of them stared at her beauty the rest wondered why the hell she was on the ship. ' don't you have a ship to get back to' she remarked and when she walked away she heard one of the pirates say 'I like her'.

Before Arabella could call him out the ship rocked to the left suddenly and she tumbled down the stairs. She looked up to see a sea monster and groaned 'can this day get any worse'. She pulled out her sword and charged along with the other guards. She saw out. Of the corner of her eye the pirates run back to their ship. 'Cowards' she muttered before dodging one of the sea monsters tentacles.

She saw Sinbad stand on their edge of the ship and saw him look at his ready to jump. 'Going to run away again dear brother!' She called out and that got his attention but his eyes widened. 'Arabella look out!' He yelled but she turned to late and was thrown into the water by one of the tentacles. She rose quickly and spluttered out water. She heard Sinbad yelling at a member of his crew and the next thing she knew she was being pulled out of the water by a strong arm and pulled onto a deck. She coughed up the water 'you alright there bella?' a familiar voice said and she looked up to see kale, an old friend who disappeared along with Sinbad.

'Kale!?' But was soon distracted when she saw the sea monster still on the other ship. 'Nice seeing you again but gotta run' was her only response before she stood up and ran. She jumped off one ship onto the other. She looked up to see proteus and Sinbad hanging from two masts for the sails. both pointing down at the sea monster. 'Move! Retreat!' She yelled and all the guards listened to her. 'THREE!' She heard Sinbad yell before both maths hit the sea monster and killed it.

Sinbad came down and landed near Arabella. 'Am I good or am I good?' He asked her, arrogance seeping through his voice. 'Meh I've seen better' was her only response before she walked away to check on the injured. Sinbad stared after her and his eyes became daggers when he saw the appreciating looks the men were giving his sister and not in the thankful way.

Proteus soon came down as well. 'You ok?, ' Sinbad asked. 'Yeah thanks for sticking around' 'ah just like old times' was his reply before his eyes caught sight of a tentacle flying towards them. 'Proteus!' 'Look out!' Was arbella's yell and sinbad's as he pushed the prince to the side and got hit by the tentacle instead, pulling him into the ocean.

'Sinbad!' Yelled both Arabella and proteus as they watched him fall. They were both held back by the guards as they were about to dive in after her brother and his friend. Although Arabella hated him for leaving her 10 years ago, she never wanted him to die. She kept her eyes on the water along with proteus.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw kale grab Sinbad from the water and toss him onto the deck. When she saw him look over she walked off, anger overcoming her relief once more. Sinbad watched as his sister walked off and started to realise his mistake of leaving her, 10 years ago.


End file.
